Greeneyed Monster
by Amira Devant
Summary: Too bad Atobe doesn’t know that Tezuka knows Karate. Poor Atobe, he really shouldn’t have flirted with Ryoma, Tezuka’s boyfriend. High school fic. TezukaXRyoma. Flirting!Atobe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the manga or anime. I'm just a teenager using the creators' brilliant ideas to write a little something of my own. No profit or money is being made.

Summary: Too bad Atobe doesn't know that Tezuka knows Karate. Poor Atobe, he really shouldn't have flirted with Ryoma, Tezuka's boyfriend. High school fic. TezukaXRyoma. Flirting!Atobe.

A/N: I simply love the pillar pair. So this is my tribute to them.

* * *

**Green-eyed Monster**

Tezuka growled at the sight before him. They were having a joint practice with Hyoutei and Tezuka had never wanted to kill anyone as much as his wanted to kill the Hyoutei captain in this instance.

Keigo Atobe smiled at the young man in front of him. They were sitting on the sidelines, watching with half and eye at the matches going on. The Prince of Tennis had not changed much but had grown into one beautiful young man. His hair was still that unique black-green color and his eyes! His golden eyes still taunted opponents but still held that captivating quality. Keigo had not understood what that unique feature meant when he was younger. But now he fully understood. Keigo wanted the golden-eyed tennis player, and he always got what he wanted. Always.

Ryoma laughed at the Monkey King. Atobe had changed over the years, but then again, they all had. He remembered the day wen he had been the shortest in the club. Now, after nearly four years away, he was Eiji's height and proud of it. Never mind he was probably the shortest person in the professional circuit. He had left the team after only one year to play in the US Open. He didn't return till this year.

Tezuka eyed the pair, calling on his steel-like control. It seemed that Ryoma either didn't know he was being hit on or was simply ignoring it. 'Ryoma,' Tezuka thought. The talented prodigy had left the team and had taken the tennis world by storm. Two months of intense training had shown when he made his first tennis debut in the US Open. Tezuka's lips twitched at the memory. The whole team had pitched up at Fuji's house to watch their youngest teammate. He really had grown in leaps and bounds over the years, and was current Grand Slam Champion. And yet he kept his promise. He came to win Nationals again, as a team. Speaking of the teams, Tezuka looked around.

Oishi and Eiji were playing doubles against Momoshiro and Kaidoh. The Golden Pair were as strong as ever, having learnt how to control their Synchro ability, but also growing as singles players. Tezuka had to ponder when they would ever wake up and realise how they felt about each other. The latter doubles pair had been something of a shocker to their opponents. Their rivalry was legendary but their styles clicked. Somehow with all the fighting, they had learnt how to communicate without, reaching a mutual understanding on the court. They had quickly become a solid pair. But they still fought like cat and dog.

On the other court, Fuji and Inui were battling it out. They hadn't changed much. Inui had expanded his style, often confusing his opponents by changing from data tennis to counter tennis. A skill Fuji had been helping develop in exchange, from what Tezuka had heard, for Inui Juice. Even Tezuka had to repress a shiver. That stuff was pure evil. But then again, Fuji was a sadist.

Across the courts were various Hyoutei players intermingled with Seigaku ones. Tezuka spied Takeshi playing a Hyoutei player. Then his gaze fell back to Ryoma and Atobe. And tezuka grit his teeth. His mantra repeated over and over again: I am not jealous. Maybe if he said it enough, then it would become true.

"So Ryoma, playing in the Pro-circuit must have been amazing. Did you know Ore-sama had come to see some of your matches?" Keigo said, in attempt to get the one of his affection to pay attention to him.

Ryoma's gaze snapped to his, eyes narrowed, "I don't believe I gave you permission to use my first name! That is a privilege few get, Atobe. As for playing in the pros, it was amazing, true. But I missed playing with friends. So I came back to play with my team and Buchou." He stated firmly, daring Atobe to contradict him. "keh, I never saw you."

Keigo backed off, not wanting to get the player mad. Ryoma cold be scary when provoked. Inwardly, Keigo scowled. Ryoma purposefully mentioned that Tezuka was a reason he came back. No way, Keigo Atobe did not like the sound of that.

"Well then, Echizen, are you busy this Friday? After tennis practice of course," Keigo finally asked. Ryoma let surprise filter into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked bluntly, turning his attention back to the game in front of him.

Keigo growled inwardly that Ryoma wasn't looking at him. Swiftly, Keigo reached out and grabbed Ryoma's chin gently and forced him to turn his head away from the match. "I would like to take you out, that is why."

Ryoma's eyes flashed and his hand gripped the one holding his chin. Ryoma squeezed the hand painfully, causing Keigo to wince. "I'll be on a date with my boyfriend, Atobe. Let go."

Keigo Atobe's eyes flared. Ryoma turned him down due to some second rate boyfriend? Keigo unconsciously tightened his hold on Ryoma's face, rage building.

Hissing out, "Please tell Ore-sama who this peasant is that believes he may take what does not belong to him!"

"I sure as hell don't belong to you, Monkey King! Now let go!" Ryoma spat out in response, tightening his grip on the hand, trying to pry it away from his face.

At that moment, Tezuka lost it. He had watched the whole thing, watched his boyfriend turn down Atobe. But now Atobe was hurting his Ryoma. No one ever hurt his Ryoma. Not if they wished to live. Storm clouds appeared around him and the Seigaku regulars gulped. Tezuka angry was not a pretty sight. Tezuka walked up to the pair and pried the hand off Ryoma.

"Tezuka!" Keigo barely restrained his shout of annoyance. They now had the attention of everyone. The Seigaku regulars winced at the aura Tezuka had.

"You dare to try and manhandle my players, Atobe?" Tezuka asked stoically, "Are you okay, Ryoma?" He asked solftly. Ryoma nodded, glaring at Atobe while running his chin.

Keigo shook his head, "Echizen and I were having a conversation. Ore-sama demands to know the identity of his boyfriend so I may get his to relinquish that title to Ore-sama!"

At this Fuji let out a dark chuckle and opened his eyes. "Saa, I pity you Atobe. It's not a good idea to hit on Ryoma." Keigo stared at the tensai and wondered what he meant until he felt the killer intent. Turning his gaze it rested on Tezuka.

"Were you hitting on my boyfriend, Atobe?" Tezuka asked quietly. Keigo almost gulped and his eyes widened in astonishment. 'Tezuka and Ryoma?!' was all he thought.

"Ne, Kunimitsu," Ryoma said," he has been hitting on me the whole practice. I ignored him and hoped he got at the message but apparently not. Then he grabbed my face. I think it may bruise. Stupid Monkey King."

Tezuka turned his eyes to Ryoma which softened greatly. Slowly he reached out and traced the red mark on Ryoma's chin. Gently he caressed it, careful not to hurt his boyfriend and then pulled the younger man into his arms. Hugging Ryoma Tezuka softly kissed the red mark before releasing his love from his arms.

Tezuka then turned his stony gaze to Keigo, "Atobe, I do not take it likely when someone hurts my Ryoma."

"Well, maybe he won't be 'yours' for much longer. Right, Ryoma?" Keigo had to seal his death.

"No way in hell, Monkey King and I told you not to call me that! Mitsu is my boyfriend," Roma retorted, stepping behind Tezuka. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't pity Monkey King at all.

There was a glint in Tezuka's eye before he lashed out. Poor Keigo didn't know what hit him until he was on the floor. Slowly, Keigo had picked himself up and stared incredulously at Tezuka.

"You hit me." Keigo said, in shock.

Tezuka merely nodded.

"How dare you hit Ore-sama!" Keigo raged as he launched himself at Tezuka. Not the smartest thing to do. Eiji closed his eyes and hugged Oishi. Fuji and Momo watched with a morbid fascination. Inui was… recording data.

Tezuka caught the punch well before it touched him and retaliated with one of his own. He swiftly delivered a kick and then twisted Atobe's arm, forcing the other captain to the ground.

"Mitsu," Ryoma said quietly, touching his boyfriend's arm to stop him from going too far.

"No one ever hurts my Ryoma. Atobe, no one," Tezuka said in a quiet dangerous voice, before leaving the stunned Keigo Atobe on the floor.

That evening, Tezuka was in his dojo, working his anger out via Karate katas. Atobe had really grated his nerves and he had been close to beating the Hyoutei Captain into the ground.

Panting slightly, Tezuka closed his eyes after finishing all his katas. He felt relaxed and calm now. Thin arms wrapped around him and a small body pressed against his back. Smiling, Tezuka slowly turned around to return the embrace.

"Ryo," Tezuka murmured as he wrapped his arms around his love, looking into the large gold eyes. In an instant, a pair of lips touched his as Ryoma initiated a kiss. A butterfly kiss and Tezuka closed his eyes. The second one was one of passion. Lips clashed and hands threaded through hair. A tongue sneaked out and swiped across a velvet lower lip, begging an entrance.

Ryoma moaned as Tezuka dominated his mouth. Searching every crevice, trying to entice another moan from his lover. Pulling away for air, Tezuka smiled at Ryoma.

"Ne Mitsu," Ryoma said, breathless, "I love seeing you I your gii." And then pulled his Buchou in for another kiss. Tezuka just smirked and kissed him back. He had never been more grateful that his family practiced Karate.

* * *

Read and review, I would like to know if I have any potential to write Pillar Pair and if I should write more.

BHz.


End file.
